Names
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: everyone in the TND is made fun of but Kuki gets it the worst, because of this she changes dramatically 3x4ness and 2x5 a fragment, rated T for language
1. 300 Pound Gorilla

**300 pound gorilla**

**Meet the new story that one the poll! Hope you like it! Oh, I decided to update now because I was super bored!**

Just a normal day in 8th grade, the KND was now the TND with everyone 14 except Kuki and Wally. Abby, Nigel, and Wally just got out of math class with Mrs. Yogia. "Man, proportions are so cruddy hard!" said Wally, he had a few pimples but not to noticeable, a orange short sleeved shirt that had the number 4, and still had blue jeans. Don't worry, he still had his  
bowl hair cut, he was the captain of the soccer team, he participated in other sports but nothing as serious as soccer. He had a tough reputation, kind of bully, still kind of stupid, but he did have a soft spot, he was often called stupid a lot but he would knock the lights out of them.

"It's easy. But if you listen to Mrs. Yogia, then you'll get confused, she makes everything confusing." said Abby. She had he blue shirt still and had long blue jean shorts, she had braces but was getting them off in a week, and got glasses as well but just got contacts. She would sometimes wear them but she was called a dork a lot, but if you did, you would end up with a black eye.

"She's not a very good teacher..." said Nigel. He still had his sunglasses and baldness but changed to a red short sleeved shirt, and khaki pants. He was called baldie, too, but he just ignored it.

Wally yelled. "She's the worst!"

Abby thought of a bright side though. "At least lunch is here, it's time for jell-o, baby!" Abby was also a model and they basically had her starved, she was so hungry all the time. Since she was a model, her meals had to be cut down whenever she was by her parents or sister, other than that, she ate whatever she wanted when she could.

They entered the lunch room and saw Kuki waving them down with Hoagie as well. "Hey, guys! Over here!" Kuki gained some weight, but she was still normal weight but not incredibly skinny, she still had her leggings and over sized green sweater, but now she has had a green headband and clip on ear rings, she was too afraid to get them pierced. Even though Kuki was her cheery self, she never wanted to do cheerleading, she thought they were snotty, stuck up, sluts, and they were! So she did softball and a little volleyball. Even though she was just in the normal weight area, she was often called fat, she always cried about it.

The three sat down with Kuki and Hoagie, Abby plopped down with a few chili dogs, and it wasn't bad because Abby was too skinny. "Dang, these dogs are good! Now I know why you like them so much, Hoagie!" she took little bites.

Hoagie smiled at Abby seeing her munch on them. "Yeah, but they'll get you fat fast! It'll be a obsession!" he had a blue short sleeved button up shirt, and still had his goggles but switched his pilot hat for a regular cap, he quit cold turkey on  
chili dogs for awhile so he can get thin fast, but he had chilidogs every now and then but not every day like he used to.

"So how's Mrs. Yogia?" Kuki asked everyone.

"She cruddy sucks!" Wally ranted angrily. "I don't get math with her at all, she makes it confusing and I have to look at the examples in the book to get it!"

After a few moments after that, Nigel spoke up. "Anyways, I got this new go-kart for my birthday. You guys wanna meet  
me at the park?"

Hoagie asked while raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't your birthday a month ago?"

Nigel shrugged. "Yeah, it's a late present, but it's really fun. You guys wanna meet at 3 there?"

"I don't have practice, so yep!" Kuki smiled.

"I don't have a modeling shoot, I can go."Abby grinned.

Hoagie then said enthusiastically. "You know I don't have anything to do!"

Wally had no emotion though. I guess he didn't seem that excited with go karts. "It's fine with me mate."

Then they had to leave for their next class, and eventually they were dismissed from school and did homework at their houses quickly. Once they finished, they went to the park with everyone there but Wally. "Where's Wally? He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" said Nigel looking at his watch.

Hoagie shrugged both his shoulders in a clueless way. "Maybe he lost track of time."

Then Wally came speeding in on his bike. "Sorry, guys, my mom made me drop Joey at a friend's house on the way here. Whoa, cool go-kart, Nigel!" Wally was looking around every part of it like it was a diamond. Maybe he was excited after all.

Abby asked toward Kuki. "Where's your bike Kuki?" everyone else rode here because it's a long walk from here to their houses.

"My mom had to drop Mushi off at karate, so on the way back she decided to drop me off." Kuki explained.

Nigel then said. "I guess you'll have to run while we bike."

Nigel went off in his go-cart and everyone followed with Kuki walking, but sometimes running to keep up, Wally felt bad but he didn't want to run. But later, every one switched turns riding on the go-kart, Kuki finally got off and didn't want to run so she begged to not run, no one gave in but Wally. He ran while she biked, it didn't last long though. She stayed on for about 5 minutes. They all noticed some older boys were following them but they kept it cool, they went through a path in the forest, Kuki was left behind while walking, tired out.

One of the boys biked in front of her and stopped her with blonde short hair and blue eyes with a baggy shirt and pants. "Hey, I caught one!" the kid shouted towards the others.

_"Caught... One? What's this supposed to mean?"_ she thought as she tried to get through but more guys stopped her, she was calm but worried what would happen.

A boy who was tall and rather cute with short dark brown hair, white sweatshirt, and khaki pants came up behind her and said. "Let her go, we don't need her." after he said this, she walked past the blonde boy feeling really nervous.

Then he spat with a smug look on his face. "We don't need a 300 pound gorilla, anyways." she was shocked at his words and turned around insulted. "What?"

"You heard me." He crossed his arms.

She turned around and sneered. "You got a big mouth, buster!"

He mocked her by laughing. "But it's true, you're so fat!" he said but the blonde whispered. "Leave her alone" but he just ignored him.

"I'm not!" she put her hands on her hips ready to cry but she had to be brave.

The kid had a bet in mind. "Okay, if you can catch me, then I'll take it back." and he took off running. She ran after  
him, but while running he yelled. "Do I have a cheeseburger strapped to the back of my head or something?"

She almost caught him, he was really fast but because of the insults, that made her angry. She ran as fast as her feet could run, she ran like never before but she stopped because she was too tired .

"Heh, I knew it!" he gloated.

She walked away with tears in her eyes, she heard him yell. "There goes the 300 pound gorilla!" which almost made her burst into tears, she sniffled as she walked through the trees and saw the rest waiting there.

"What took you so long?" Hoagie joke. "What did the guys do to you? Rape you?" the rest laughed but Kuki.

"Yeah, of course..." Kuki tried to joke but she smiled cheesy and said in a shaky voice trying to tease but she couldn't hold it in for another second. She had to be strong.

Wally stepped up. "What happened, Kuki?" obviously sensing that something was wrong with the shake in her voice.

She just said quietly. "Nothing..." and stood by Abby because she saw the guys walk through the forest and towards them, she was actually scared.

They then biked away towards Nigel's house. Wally let Kuki ride his bike, though. He knew something was wrong but he just didn't know what. They played band hero and had a blast until they went home, once Kuki was inside her home, she cried her eyes out and looked in the mirror and tried to flatten her stomach but didn't work for long. But what really could she flatten when she was normal weight? She thought. "_A__m I really that fat? How could I be so stupid? There's a way to do this..."_ Kuki thought of what to do but it's not the healthiest way, starting tomorrow she would have to do that to lose weight fast.

**Aren't those guys jerks? Well here's first chapter for ya, please review and no flame!**


	2. Depressed

**Chapter 2 Depressed**

Kuki woke up next morning and looked in the mirror while mumbling "I don't feel fat..."

She was so depressed, she wore a yellow shirt with a design that had graphite and smiling skulls, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. She made her hair hide her face, she wasn't going to talk to anyone today- all she wanted was to be alone. She was just so depressed, she looked in the mirror again and thought _"it's only today I'm going goth"_

Once she got on the bus everyone just stared at her, especially Wally. He went wide eyed just seeing her, Kuki sat by herself the whole time and stared out the window. Abby tapped her "hey girl, you okay?"

She nodded, really she was tearing up at remembering the horrible memory of yesterday. A tear drop fell on her cheek and she wiped it quickly. Before anyone could talk to her she got off the bus and ran to her class. The whole time in her classes she just ignored everyone, lunch finally came and she got a tray with her brown paper bad sitting on it. She headed straight for the girls bathroom and went in the handicapped stall, she locked the door and just sat on the floor eating her lunch to ignore everyone

Everyone huddled together not seeing where she went "what's up with Kuki?" asked Hoagie

Nigel nodded "yeah, she's gone goth"

Abby said "she wouldn't talk to Abby all day! She just ignored me"

Wally joined in "me too! Ever since yesterday she's been-" he stopped, they suddenly knew it was  
the guys at the park. The pieces just fell into place but the only thing was missing is what exactly happened?

They all said in unison "the guys at the park!" and noticed Kuki coming out of the bathroom with her whole lunch. It looked like she took bits of her sandwich, ate her fruits, and didn't even touch her Jell-o

Abby came up to her "hey girl if you won't eat your food then I will" she took her Jell-o, Hoagie joined "and I'll take your egg sandwich" he took it and ate it

She just had nothing left on her tray and placed it in the dirty tray washer

Hoagie asked leaning against the garbage "so ummm- what's up Kuki?" said Hoagie while chewing her sandwich

"nothing" she mumbled, she turned to walk away but Wally stopped her by grabbing her wrist forcefully. He didn't mean to be rough but that was just simply his nature "you aren't leaving until we know what's going on"

She hissed "leave me alone" she tried to move but he didn't let her

He still had his focus on her "I can't until we know why you're being weird!"

She snapped her wrist away while yelling "no! Now quit bugging me!" she pushed him aside and ran for class

School was finally out and Wally tried to talk to her again by asking her on the bus with his seat right next to hers "c'mon, please tell me what's wrong?" now he wasn't upset at her for not telling them but now just worried

She smiled at him for being so caring "sorry, but I really can't" but she caught herself so she frowned again

He said sternly "You can't, or you won't"

She was baffled by what he said, she just replied "both"

He asked "why won't you tell me?"

Her stop finally came "because it's personal" she left with him without answers again

Once she came home she immediately got changed, she hated wearing dark clothes. So she changed into her pajama's, it's not like she was going outside or anything. She checked around to see if her family was home, they weren't of course. They never were. She went to the bathroom and placed her pointer and middle finger in the back of her throat and rubbed it. Seconds later she threw up, once as she was done she washed her hands and wiped her eyes of the tears and laid down pretending nothing went on

For days went on she's been throwing up and she's been looking pale, everyone asked if she was okay she just replied she's fine. After school instead of going home she went to the tree house, she couldn't worry her friends too much. It was time for her to throw up because she just ate nachos with everyone. She went to the bathroom but didn't close the door all the way leaving a crack with enough space to see just a little bit of her. Wally was playing video games with Hoagie, but pressed pause "hold on mate I got to use the rest room"

Hoagie asked rubbing in his winnings "or are you tired of losing?"

Wally said walking away "I played video games for 5 hours straight, I think it's time for a  
break"

He said to himself "I wonder where Kuki is?"everyone was in the TV room doing something and when she was in there she was usually watching Wally and Hoagie. Once he went to the bathroom he saw the door was cracked open where he saw Kuki throwing up

He yelled "Kuki!" once she heard him she immediately stopped vomiting and pulled out her fingers

"Wally, what are you doing here?" she asked with her eyes all watery and scared

He yelled at her "using the bathroom and now stopping you! What the hell do you think  
you're doing! ?" he forcefully dragged her out of the bathroom to the hallway

She turned away to avoid eye contact with Wally, he yelled "Kuki look at me! What do you think you're doing?"

She started crying and still ignored him "tell me what you're doing! Why are you doing this!" he shook her lightly to get her attention

She couldn't spit the words out "because... Because..."

He asked "because of what? What in the right mind would make you want to do that?"

"I'm fat!" she yelled out while sobbing hysterically. He went wide eyes and let her go "what?" he said quietly

"I'm fat okay! You know, I know, we all know and I already tried exercising but the weight I lost would just be gained!" she said through her tears

Wally stated "Kuki you are not fat. Who told you that?" he looked confused, he questioned _"who would hurt someone like her? Get it together Wally, you're going sappy" _

She turned away and said softly "the guys at the park. We all know it's true"

Wally said to make her feel better "Kuki, they're stupid. Don't let them get to you, you're not fat. You're funny, nice, smart, cute, cheery, I can go on but I won't" he smiled while blushing

She blushed and smiled too "awww thanks Wally, I guess you're right. But don't tell anyone what happened okay?" she pleaded, she didn't want anyone else watching her like a hawk

He felt bad "yeah sure" and walked away leaving Kuki alone

She frowned _"words can't help and I can't be doing this still. Sure I'm losing weight but I'm getting sick. I just want the pain to go away"_ she thought, what's more to come!

**Sorry for the short chapter! I know I didn't have my into but I can't, not now anyways…. Review!**


	3. Emo

**Chapter 3 Emo**

**Okay, here is chapter 3 and I must say I am happy with it! Thanks for reviewing everyone! (I don't have my itouch so I can't name everyone, sorry!) enjoy!**

As the days went on Kuki has been happy but Wally has been keeping an eye on her. What was weird though it was summer and she still had her sweater on, it was really hot though. One day it was 96 degrees and everyone was in the tree house was dying. Hoagie asked fanning himself with his hat "Nigel can you turn up the a/c?"

Nigel walked over to the thermostats and tried to crank it up "it's on the max, it won't go anymore" they all groaned in disbelief

Wally yelled in frustration feeling hotter by just looking at her with her sweater "Kuki, it's like eleventy buhmillion degrees out and you're wearing a sweater! Why aren't you wearing a short sleeved shirt?"

She was sweating madly "I'm comfortable"

Wally pointed toward her "you're lying threw your teeth, go change! It's making me even hotter" then pointed toward the hallway

She went to her room and took off her sweater, she looked at her arm and she saw a bunch of cuts "what am I going to do to hid these?" she ransacked threw her room and only found a pink long sleeved shirt, she put it on and walked out

Every just stared at her. She asked "what?" but she knew exactly what they were looking at

Wally said ready to roar at her "when I said go change, I mean into something that doesn't make you have pit stains!"

She yelled back "I don't feel like wearing a short sleeved shirt, leave me alone!"

Abby asked her "look girl, it's not Abby's business but aren't you hot?"

Kuki hated lying so she didn't say anything, Wally then said "see even you agree, your hot!"

Kuki was tired of be interviewed, she snapped "shut up! What I wear is my business, just go play your video games!"

Wally yelled almost losing his temper "Your being stupid! God, why are you such a air-head!"

She argued back "I'm stupid? You can't even solve proportions! You have the brain of a 10 year old, you could've used that brain 4 years ago!"

Wally was stunned, he was so upset he completely roared "at least I'm not fat, I watch what I eat!" he stopped and covered his mouth, everyone just stared at him stunned

Kuki froze for a minute and then said softly with tears ready to spill out "out of all people I thought you would understand the best! I hate you!" she screamed at him at the last part

She ran to her room and ripped off her shirt revealing her pink cami and opened up her locked drawer, she rummaged through her diary, pictures, and finally she reached the bottom and pulled out a tiny metal blade. Slowly she put it up to her arm and just cut, over and over

She kept on sucking in air, the pain felt good. As she looked down she saw blood oozing out, she damped it and continued until Abby came in "girl what the hell do you think you're doing!" Abby ran towards her

Kuki put her blade down and mumbled "great, caught again... I really need a door" Abby heard her though "good thing you don't!" she pulled the blade away "so this is why you haven't worn a short sleeved shirt! Why?"

Kuki sighed "I'm fat... Do I have to explain this to the world?"

Abby plopped down next to her "what? That is pure crap, what Wally said is nothing- He didn't mean it"

Kuki looked down at her cuts "it's not just him... It's strangers and my parents as well"

Abby asked "your parents?" when she looked in Kuki's eyes she felt a surge of sadness threw her

Kuki continued "yeah, they were trying to talk quietly downstairs but when I was coming down the stairs I heard them say 'she's fat, we need to put her on a diet'" she cried so hard

Abby said "if Abby could have your weight I would, look at me! I'm anorexic skinny, it's not healthy! What's with parents trying to kill their kids?"

"I wish I had your weight, everyday someone says I'm fat. Sometimes I even wish I was dead" she spaced out

Abby was shocked "what! Don't even wish that, do you know how many people would miss you?"

"no, I imagine that the world would celebrate. Everyone would probably say yay! One less fat person in the world!"

Abby just stared at her in disbelief, was she hearing her right? "Kuki, you can't honestly think that's true"

She Kuki said nothing but nodded "that's crazy! We all love you, don't forget that! Now go clean up" she hugged her and pushed her to the bathroom

Wally and everyone came up to Abby "is she okay?" asked Nigel

"yeah no thanks to you guys, especially you!" she yelled at Wally and kept on poking his chest

Wally held up his hands "hey! I'm sorry!"

Abby said quietly and pointed to the bathroom "don't tell Abby, tell her that"

Feeling guilty, he went in and noticed the blood all over Kuki's arm she was trying to wash off. He felt a surge of guilt rushing threw him, he couldn't believe he caused that. He helped her clean up "I'm so sorry, it just slipped"

She looked away and started crying again silently "please don't cry kooks, I hate to see you cry" he begged but she just continued

"I'm so sorry" he helped her wash until he accidently scratched a cut and it wouldn't stop bleeding

Kuki winced in pain and held her arm "ow! Just get away from me, stay out of my way!" and ran away

He called out for her "Kuki, wait! I'm sorry!" then he mumbled "crud"

Hoagie asked "how'd it go?" and slapped his back on purpose hard

He looked down shamefully "I've never seen her this mad, I'm afraid shell never forgive  
me"

Hoagie also said "you really messed up-"

Wally said sarcastically "thanks"

Hoagie smiled "let me finish- but knowing that Kuki will forgive you, you'll find a way to make it better" and walked off

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and vote on my polls!**


	4. I Understnad

**Chapter 4 I Understand**

**hey! Hope you like this chapter, because I do! Here are some reviews (I actually had time to do these!)**

**KNDFANGIRL: ya she'll be okay! (maybe….) mmm toppings…. Don't you just love them!**

**KNDtilldeath: of course I care of else I wouldn't have a story! i bet we all care don't we? Ya I was emo/goth for awhile but I got over it, it was a phase I guess**

**Evemiliana: that's okay I'm 1*8 (totally not going to say my weight) unless you got my PM then you should no what it really is. Ya I know how it feels too… *sigh* oh well, I got over it**

**Magic Jac: I never met a guy who reads stuff about wallly and kuki, that's so cool! And no she is not fat, she's average maybe a little over the top but only like 5 pounds!**

**Imasmurf93: ya, it's sad….**

**Cartoonlover999: ya I bet it had a few mistakes, I'm not allowed to go on the internet so I sneak on quietly, so then I just go as fast as I can. I don't fix the mistakes because it takes time….. thanks for the review!**

* * *

Wally was walking down the hallway and saw Kuki, "hey kooks!" he waved at her to get her attention.

She stuck her nose in the air and ignored him, he begged, "please talk to me kooks, I said I was sorry!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and came close to him, "you're sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it 'buddy', got it? You are the same as the boys- Insensitive jerks. People like you just judge us girls on the outside, what about the inside? Isn't that what counts?"

He was speechless until he came back to reality with her evil eye, "yes of course."

She replied, "then why do you judge, huh?" he still couldn't talk _"talk Wally, she asked you a question!"_ he yelled in his head. When he tried to talk though but he couldn't

"I asked you a question!" she got mad and had fire in her eyes

He stared at her in disbelief, he was actually scared, "nobody's perfect?" was all he could say

She gave him an are-you-serious look, and said "yeah, I know nobody's perfect but they think before they say hurtful things! Get out of my way before you say something even more stupid," she yelled out of fury and rage and left him there speechless again.

Hoagie came up behind Wally, "whoa, she's really mad at you."

Wally turned to him and said sarcastically, "you think?"

"I can't believe she hasn't forgiven you yet, what have you done to get  
her back?"

They just stared at each other blankly, Hoagie asked, "nothing?"

Wally grumbled with his arms crossed, "I said I was sorry."

Hoagie rubbed his chin in thought, "that's not good enough, you have to do something."

Wally waved his arms in frustration, "ugh! Forget this!"

Wally stomped to his room and threw himself on his bed and thought, _"what am I going to do?_" he thought and thought but couldn't, eventually went asleep

_He was walking through the hallway but oddly he didn't feel like himself, he walked into Kuki's room. Why? He played tea party, and rainbow monkey's but he enjoyed it! He spilled tea on himself except he was wearing a white dress! (operation fly) he went to the mirror to clean himself up buy when he looked up and saw he was actually Kuki! He frowned for some reason and lifted up his dress and pressed his stomach, why was he doing this? He started crying and then went to the toilet mindlessly and barfed, he tried to stop himself but it was a dream so he couldn't. He eventually stopped and got up like he was in a trance and went back to her room where he saw a locked drawer and there was a diary, pictures, and then a dried up bloody blade. He picked it up and cut himself, he tried to stop himself again but couldn't. Soon he fainted from lack of blood and saw all the people who called her fat, her parents, strangers, two faced friends. They were getting louder and louder, like screaming at her! He tried plugging his ears but it didn't do anything and finally he saw a through Kuki's eyes. He got up her bed and tied something around his neck, maybe he was putting on a scarf. It was too rough to be a scarf, he saw himself (herself) tie the rope to her fan, he tried to stop his hands but it was like he was more like watching a movie through Kuki's eyes then actually being her. Soon he jumped and couldn't breathe, he just realized that he hung himself_

He woke up with cold sweat coughing and breathing hard, he quickly felt his neck and his face and checked his arms for cuts, he felt around and sighed in relief as he realized he was back to himself. He thought _"is this what Kuki feels every day? Is life rough on her, that's probably why she wants to- Kuki!"_ he got up and ran to her room

She was sleeping in her bed soundly while he ran in screaming "Kuki don't do it!" she woke up scared "what? Is there a mission or something?" she got out of bed

He said more calmly with relief "oh, you're fine"

She thought that he was being rude though and expecting her hurt or something "sorry to disappoint you- Put a shirt on" she scoffed and looked away, he looked down and noticed he was shirtless and had peanut boxers. He blushed and he even saw her blush and smile as she tried to look away

He started to walk to her "hear me out"

She said sternly "no, go away" while getting back in her blankets

This was something he had to say "no I won't, I had this- Feeling, that your life is hell and I shouldn't argue with you and be more considerate about your feelings" he hugged her, he was about to laugh though at what he said. He was sounding like Dr. Phil at the moment

She smiled and said sarcastically "oh quite being sappy, what took you so long?"

"I understand- wait what?" he was so confused now

She explained but laughed also "I know you didn't mean it but I like an explanation, oh and I like to  
see you beg" He on the other hand wasn't too thrilled

She laughed even more "don't look at me like that! What feeling did you have?" she smiled with curiosity

He sighed "okay, I actually had a dream of everything you went through"

"oh, well I'm glad you finally understand" she hugged him more with her famous hugs

He managed to say with a few breaths "kooks... I need to breath" she let go with a red face

They just stood there for a moment not really sure what to do next till Kuki said "oh Wally?"

She had his full attention expecting some kind of kiss and said with anticipation "yeah?"

"put a shirt on" she giggled and turned even redder, he went red too

He covered himself with his hands acting like he was naked, and walked out as fast as he could. She smiled and went back to sleep with happy dreams. Kuki woke up to the sound of the alarm went off, which meant mission time. She got up slowly and got dressed as fast as she could knowing Nigel will yell at her if she's a minute late with his lectures of  
"every minute counts!"

She entered the meeting room and Nigel came up from the floor to the podium, he started "the delightful children-" Kuki went off into a daydream about last night with Wally- especially how he was shirtless, all she heard was "delightful children... Birthday... Cake... Not sharing..." she figured what the subject was

Nigel interrupted her thoughts and said irritated "numbuh 3" she didn't reply

He then yelled "numbuh 3!" they only addressed each other's codenames when it was  
mission time. Kuki looked up startled "yes?" she asked sweetly

He asked angrily "have you been listening to a word I said?"

She said like it was obvious "yeah, of course" she lied

He asked coolly "okay then, what's the subject?"

The only words said it all, he didn't need to explain the whole situation they know what's going on "it's the delightful children birthday and they are not sharing any of their yummy cake" she said like she knew everything just to bother him

He said quietly "you were paying attention" everyone heard him though

Eventually everyone flew to the delightful mansion where they fought for the cake and won **(I don't feel like writing the scene)** but as Kuki was about to eat the delightful children chuckled

Nigel asked "what do you creeps want?"

They all said in their creepy unison way "it's Kuki, isn't she watching her weight?" they knew they were hurting her feelings

She dropped the cake and sighed greatly and mumbled to herself "it's just one person" and tried to tell herself that until she thought "Actually five" then started tearing up

Wally saw this and went up to them and said "what's wrong with you? I knew you guys were mean but that was heartless!"

They all smiled "why thank you" out if rage he tackled them and pounded them over and over. It was a such a violent scene, if it wasn't for Abby pulling him off then they would probably be dead!

"get... A hold... Of yourself..." she said while struggling

Wally tried to get at them but calmed down and gave them a evil glare, "yeah yeah" he said mad and stomped to the COOLBUS with everyone following

She sat next to him with everyone silent until she got the nerves to tell him "hey, thanks for beating them up for me" she said while looking away

"yeah, I didn't do it for you though. They were already ticking me off" he turned toward her to see the tears dying up with her violet eye sparkling. He pointed to her cheek "you have cake on your cheek"

She blushed in embarrassment "oh" then she brushed her other cheek "did I get it?"

He shook his head "no wrong cheek" and took her hand and rubbed the cake off using her sleeve. They just stared into each other's eyes until they were unwarily going closer and closer, as they were about to kiss Hoagie walked in "is Kuki okay?"

They looked away and blushed _"did he almost kiss me?"_ she thought

"yeha I'm fine" said Kuki smiling, then Wally thought to himself _"darn hoagie had to mess up the kiss"_ while he gave Hoagie a glare

Hoagie asked innocently but had a pretty good idea at what he did "what did I do?"

Once they got off Abby felt something was wrong with Kuki and Wally being unusually quiet and came up to them "okay you two, normally Kuki is all giggly and Wally is all yelling. What's up?"

They looked at each other and quickly looked the other way with a blush creeping on their faces "ummm… nothing" Wally had his hair covering his eyes making a shield so doesn't look at her

"yeah, what he said" Kuki though bit her lip and looked down while shuffling her feet uncomfortable, Abby groaned and turned around. Hoagie groaned as well "teenage love"

Kuki and Wally yelled together "what! ?"

Hoagie smiled mischievously "I was kidding"

Kuki quickly went to her room and Wally went to the couch to watch TV, they both thought _"I can't believe we almost kissed!"_

**thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out my polls!**


	5. Your Name Really Means Butt

**Chapter 5 Your Name Really Means Butt**

**Okay I'm so sorry everyone for not updating sooner, my internet wasn't working again, so I have to re-type this whole chapter over again! GAH! Thanks reviewers for reviewing!**

"wow what a day" Kuki was lying on her bed thinking of yesterday, did Wally really like her?

"nah, she couldn't like me…. I'm rude, mean" he was lying on his bed too

"but he's so sweet, protective" she smiled

"but as smart as I am, I don't know if she likes me. Wouldn't the almost kiss mean she does?" he frowned

"even though he's stupid, I hope I made it clear that I like him. Why wouldn't I kiss him then?" she giggled at what she said

""ugh, I need to go and video game it up!" wally challenged Hoagie to a race off

"I'm going to go walking" she skipped merrily to the door on the way out not telling the others where she was going, she was just going to walk the park trail though

She loved watching early morning walks, the dew, the color of the sky, and that early morning smell. As she was walking she saw Fanny and her stuck up friends. Fanny was decommissioned and she didn't go without a fight so she had no memory of anybody

Fanny hated Kuki for several reasons but to many to count, Kuki knew she had a huge crush on Wally and has been trying so hard to separate her and Wally knowing they were destined to be together someday

Kuki didn't like her either, she was the most cold hearted person alive and every chance she would get, Fanny would ruin you socially and humiliate you the worst way!

Kuki was walking by Fanny _"okay so far so good…."_ She thought as she nervously walked by the girls

Fanny stopped "oh Kuki, before you move along, why aren't you walking with someone? You do need the exercise though" she smiled evilly

"why ruin the walk with whinny friends?" Kuki smiled, the snobs behind Fanny gasped in digust

"r maybe it's because you have no friends" fanny laughed with a snort

"oh I have some, my best friend is Wally. He is meeting me at Romance Burger" Kuki smiled knowing that would get to her **(romance burger is what it's called right? You know in operation KISS?)**

Fanny was steamed "why are you going to a burger joint? Wally doesn't like fat people, are you going there to meet your health club friends? News flash, if you need to go to a health club then maybe you shouldn't go to a burger place" fanny sneered

Kuki had tears in her eyes "who says I'm getting a burger?"

"awww look, the little baby is going to cry" she pointed in a baby voice

"shut up Fanny! What the hell is wrong with your parents naming you fanny? They must've been looking forward to calling you butt! I can see it now, come here little butt, or good butt! Unless you didn't know fanny meant butt" Kuki giggled to herself trying to contain her laughter, and she asked slowly like there was something wrong with her

Fanny cried "your so mean!" and ran off, kuki walked away happy but she thought of what fanny said and thought again about her weight, she cried

She felt a tap on her shoulder, it was fanny "take this!" fanny punched kuki to the ground and kicked her

"look who's the butt now!" they all laughed and snorted as they walked away

Kuki was under a tree hidden from everyone in a ditch, she was crying hard with her bloody lip, black eye, bruised ribs, bloody nose, and mostly bruised everywhere

It's been hours and Nigel noticed Kuki hasn't come out of her room yet, "have you guys seen Kuki?"

"nah, haven't seen her since last night" Hoagie kept his eyes glued on the TV

"maybe Abby should check on her" she put down her headphones and magazine and went to her room, walking down the hallways she sang the rainbow monkey's song **(I think she likes them, but not as much as Kuki. Why do I say this, because her communicator ringtone was rainbow monkey's and it was a rainbow monkey in operation snowing! Ya I notice these thing, I'm a huge dork with KND)**

She looked in her room "Kuuuuki, time to get up" she walked in and didn't see her, she checked the bathroom, kitchen, TV room, meeting place, anyplace where she would be in the tree house. Abby finally got to the tree house scanner to see if she was in here but she wasn't

She ran back to the others "guys, Kuki isn't here!"

"well where is she then?" Nigel raised a eyebrow

"Abby doesn't know, does anyone know if she went home?"

"nope" Wally didn't budge

"this is serious you guys!" she said to the two dorks on the gamestation

"ya…" and "uh-huh" was all she got for a reply, they were like zombies to the video game she eventually pulled the plug…. Literally…..

The screen went black before the gamers eyes, they blinked "hey, we were playing you know!" yelled Hoagie

"will y'all shutup about your stupid game for a freaking second!" she yelled in frustration, _"how can they think of that freaking game more then their best friend?" _she thought

"our best friend is missing and you guys don't give a dog poop about it!" she said with her voice lowering a bit

"affirmative, not only our friend is missing but she could be hurt so numbuh 5 take her house, numbuh 2 take the rainbow monkey factory, I will take Lime Ricky's, and numbuh 4 you take the park. Kids next door go!" everything got serious once he used their codenames

Wally was afraid she was hurt so he ran to the park, check the for, slide, swing, tunnel (he would get stuck sometimes being it so small), and finally saw the trail and ran it looking for her

He heard a noise and stopped, he heard nothing then. Once he walked a little more he heard it again, so he went to the source of the noise, and lifted the tree branch "what the crud?"

He saw poor kuki crying her eyes out there, he picked her up bridal style from the ditch and carried her all the way to the tree house, and laid her down gently on the couch

"Kooks, what happened to you!" he yelled seeing her in this condition

"I was beat up by fanny and her friends" she didn't look at him, she buried her face in the arm part of the couch **(what's it called?)**

"why would they do that?" he sat next to her

"because she called me fat, then I got irritated and said her name actually means butt-" Wally started snickering

She started giggling, "it was funny once she cried but then she came back and punched me in the face and worse…." She stopped giggling but when she did she held on her side in pain

"what else did they do Kuki?" he felt so bad, this was just horrible

"they kicked me, really hard…. I was so scared" she cried some more

He picked her up in a hug and held her for a long time, he let her sniffle and cry in his his shoulder. He didn't mind the tears or snot **(common, our noses run when we cry hard! Get over it, it's human!)**

they broke apart, and wally took out his communicator and called Nigle "hey numbuh 1, I found numbuh 3 and brought her back to the tree house to be treated"

"how damaged is she numbuh 4?"

"I want numbuh 5 to check her out" Wally blushed

"okay, we will be on our way" they ended transmission

He turned around and rubbed his hands together "sooo Kuki…. You anything?"

Kuki shook her head and played the rainbow monkey channel, Wally joined her _"ugh, I have to watch this crud? At least it'll make her happy….." _he thought while watching it with her

She looked at him and smiled "your not complaining"

He blushed "knowing what you have been through, I'd figure it'll be nice to make you happy"

She blushed "that's so sweet, thanks" and looked back at the TV

He accidently put his hand on top of hers, and like sparks he retreated and blushed "sorry…." And rubbed the back of his head

"that's okay, I kind of liked it" she smiled and took his hand

"_oh my gawd, I'm holding his hand! I hope he doesn't mind it…."_ Kuki screamed in her hand

"_okay now I know she likes me or else she wouldn't be holding my hand!"_ his face got redder

They scooted closer and turned their heads which they were centimeters away, they came closer and closer until….. "numbuh 3, are you okay?" yelled Nigel as he and the others ran through the door

They went back quickly hoping no one saw them "common girl, Abby better see what's wrong" Kuki got up sadly and followed Abby

"so is she okay?" Hoagie asked plopping a seat next to Wally

"ya….. she's fine….." she said mad at them for ruining the moment

"what?"

"nothing, just forget it" Wally got up in frustration and headed to his room but ran into Kuki

"oh sorry, so anything wrong?" he asked

"just a couple of bruises and broken ribs, that's all" she acted like it was nothing

"that's all, that's all! Kuki those bastards broke your ribs! Wait till I-" but was interrupted by Kuki's lips meeting his

They broke apart and she smiled "what was that for?" he was thrilled but confused

"for protecting me, plus I'm pretty sure we like each other. I may be a air-head but I know the signs if a guy likes me or not" she put he hand on her hip and cocked a eyebrow

"well….. what now?" he asked putting a arm around her

"well I guess were together now" she said while walking with him

"ya, when should we tell the others?"

"not today, it might be to much drama for them" Kuki hugged him and left for her room

**Thanks for waiting, see isn't waiting worth it? This is a good chapter isn't it? I am really proud of it, really I am! Review, review and vote!**


	6. a Miracle

**Chapter 6 a Miracle**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Oh and guess what? Chicken butt! I don't know, I'm just so random like that! Thanks for reviewing and stuff, but almost over….. sad I know but the new idea will be out shortly! Enjoy!**

Wally and kuki were walking together on the park trail holding hands and talking about the times they almost said they like each other, but failed, "remember when we were stuck on the ice burg and the delightful creeps almost killed us if it wasn't for Lenny?" wally said

"ya sure I remember, I thought you like rainbow monkey's" she smiled and giggled

"well I almost said it until Lenny pressed the wrong button" he blushed

"oh ya! I was so-" she stopped and just stared ahead and saw Fanny with Patton on the park bench

"what? Are you jealous of Fanny!" he was afraid that she like Patton

"wha? No, of course not! It's just…." She looked down and kicked a rock

"oh I see…. Well if she does anything bad I'll be right here" he gave her a reassuring smile and walked by them

"well well, if it isn't kuki fatbon" Fanny snickered and so did Patton, he knew it was mean but he couldn't help it

"that's Sanbon Butt- opps I mean Fanny" Wally and Kuki snickered at what Wally said

"that's okay mistakes happen, you were probably one Kuki" Fanny laughed harder but Patton stopped, Wally got angry, and Kuki had tears in her eyes

"stop Fanny, that's enough" Patton said sternly

"ya, listen to your boyfriend butt!" Wally yelled

"and you stop calling her butt!" Patton got up and came close to Wally threatening

"if you saw what she did to Kuki then I don't think you would mind me beating the crud out of her!" Wally gave a evil look to Fanny, Fanny just turned away with her arms and legs crossed

"I don't care, that's my girlfriend buddy" he shoved Wally

"I'm protecting my girl friend" Wally hissed and shoved back a little harder

**Kuki and Fanny**

"this is so cute, hot guys fighting over me" Fanny cheered

Kuki was so disgusted "oh my gawd Fanny, what are you smoking! They're talking about what a bitch you are!"

"don't make me do what I did yesterday Fatbon" Fanny threatned, Kuki stepped up

"try it" Kuki smirked

"nah, why waste energy on you?"

"because you'll know I'll beat you butt" Kuki smirked

**Back to Wally and Patton**

"so am I" Patton pushed him hard almost knocking him over

"lay off!" Wally punched Patton

**Everyone**

"Patton!" Fanny ran to him

"common let's go…." Kuki tugged Wally but he wouldn't budge

"not until this creep realizes what this ass has done to you" he said to Kuki

"I don't give a crud what she did, lay off!" Patton punched Wally back and it turned into a all out fighting

"go Patton! Then when you're done you can take care of this fat ass!" Fanny cheered and then pointed to Kuki

"that's it!" Kuki screamed and tackled Fanny and with rage she beat her not giving Fanny a fighting chance

"get off of me!" Fanny screamed, hearing her cries Patton kicked Wally off and ran to Fanny and seeing her condition he yelled "lay off fat ass!" and pushed her into the forest

Wally saw this and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and did a full tackle on Patton sending him flying! Then pounced and kicked and punched like never before, then he pushed Fanny on top of Patton

He hissed "you ever touch my Kooks again or call her fat, I swear I will hunt you down and KILL YOU! YOU BITCHES GOT THAT!"

The two shook their heads in agreement and got up limping and scared, Fanny cried and Patton tried to be brave for Fanny but never saw so much rage in one man, he was scared….

"that took care of- SHIT!" he realized Kuki never came out of the woods and ran where she was pushed, apparently there was a hill and when she was pushed she rolled down….. Wally was scared as he slid down, while sliding down he saw blood on rocks and ground. As he went further down he saw more blood, he thought _"oh my gawd Kuki…. Please be alive"_ he saw a whole bunch of blood on the bark of a tree and was even more scared

He finally saw here and ran screaming "KUKI! KUKI!" he knelt where she was, he skull cracked open, big cuts everywhere, black eye, and a giant blood stain on her sweater

He lifted up the sweater and saw a gaping wound that didn't stop bleeding, he did the only thing to do…. He took off his sweatshirt and took off his white tank and ripped it and rapped it around her to slow the bleeding. She was pale, too pale…. She had trouble breathing and when she coughed…. Blood…..

He called the sector "hello?" it was Nigel

"Numbuh 1? Is that you call 911 or get her to the TND hospital quickly!" he screamed

"numbuh 4, are you okay? Where are you?" Nigel questioned

"no time for questions! It's Kuki, and I'm in the park forest. Hurry and get here!"

"is she okay?" Nigel yelled

"she's alive…. Just barley…." And hung up and picked her up bridal style and tried to get up the hill, but it was too steep. He couldn't make it up the hill with Kuki in his hands

"what am I going to do?" so he did the only thing he could do and waited for help

**Tree house**

"what is it Nigel?" Abby asked while reading her magazine

"Teens Next Door to the COOLBUS, there is a emergency at the park forest with numbuh 3! And the way numbuh 4 sounded on the communicator…. It didn't sound to good" Nigel said sadly

Hoagie and Abby looked at each other scared and dropped their stuff and ran to the COOLBUS with Nigel, they flew off as fast as they can, once they were at the park they saw the forest

"what part of the forest are they in?" Hoagie tried to land somewhere but couldn't with all the people in the way

"I don't know, he just said the forest" Nigel looked out the window

"how are we going to find them then!" Abby yelled scared

Just then they saw a flashing light and landed and ran towards it tripping on the each other as they tried to fun into the forest

**Wally and Kuki**

"_how are they going to find us!" _Wally yelled in his mind, then had a idea. He went through Kuki's purse and found a compact disk and used the mirror part to deflect off the sun to make a signal

"there we go!" he smirked hoping they would come soon

Then he heard footsteps and stood up and went in front of Kuki and spread his arms and legs like he was a wall "who goes there?" he yelled

"numbuh 4?" he heard that voice, it was sector V!

"guys! Over here! Quick!" he shouted

They all slid down the hill and tripping over stones, and ran to Kuki they all gasped at the sight "what happened!" yelled Nigel

"tell you later, get we got to get her out of here! Except I can't get her up the hill!" he pointed to the hill

"I'll bring the COOLBUS down but it might take sometime because of the trees" Hoagie yelled as he ran for the hill, he crawled up and stared up the COOLBUS and quickly got it down

"that was a lot faster then expected" he said proudly like a hero

"ya ya, your hero…. But we have more important things to do!" yelled Abby smacking him with her cap

They loaded Kuki on and took her to the hospital, the wounds were too hard for TND to take care of. So Wally entered the hospital with Kuki feeling lifeless in his arms and yelled "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" people came immediately and put her on a girdle and dragged her to the operation room

It's been hours and her family came and Wally told the whole story to them and sector V, Mrs. Sanban put her hand on his knee when they sat down "you're a angel" and did a little smile

"good that you were there" said Mr. Sanban

"mom, I'm tired" complained Mushi, Mr. Sanban shook Wally's hand and said "thanks" and they left. The others just were there sad and scared until Nigel had a question

"wait, why were your two walking on the trail?" Nigel was confused

"well…. Ummm…." He blushed and looked away while rubbing the back of his head, a bad habit of his when he didn't want to answer something

"I think I know" Hoagie winked and nudged Wally

"oh my gawd! You two are going out!" Abby squealed and then stopped "Abby needs to stop hanging around Kuki so often…." She did a giggle and yawned

"Abby's tired, call me once she comes out" and left, "same here dude" Hoagie left as well

Nigel came up to him "I'm glad you were there for Kuki, if you weren't well…. I don't want to think about it" he turned away and left

Wally sat there tearing up and eventually cried, it was okay because no one was there. What would happen if he wasn't there? Would she walk away and this being avoided or would she be….. dead….

The doctor came out "I need to see a family member"

"they're not here but I'm her boyfriend" he wiped his eyes and went up to the doctor

"okay but make sure they get this message, Kuki had a skull fracture but not bad enough for her to die, and thanks to that bandage that someone put on her stomach it saved her. But thanks to some trees that she must've hit while tumbling down she has a few broken ribs and broke her legs. She will be in a wheelchair for 3 weeks, but if it wasn't for that bandage on her stomach then she would be dead and if you kept the sweater on her then that would've made that worse because of the germs and dirt the sweater collected from tumbling down in the dirt would've infected it and killed her. I would say it's a miracle that she's alive in this state" the doctor smiled

That was a lot of information to remember but since it was about Kuki he remembered it word by word and only had one question "when will she come out?"

"by next week, so you will only see her in the wheel chair for 2 weeks instead of the full 3 weeks" the doctor said with a sigh

"okay, can I see her?" he tried to look past into her room

"you can but she is unconscious so she wont be able to hear you at all" he showed Wally to her room

The door closed and he knelt beside her "oh Kuki, look what just names has done to you….. I wish it would all just stop. People shouldn't care on what they look like on the outside but the inside, if only people knew you then this wouldn't happen" he started tearing up

He paused "but you can't hear me…. I'll tell you once you get out" he kissed her forehead and left

**WAHHHHH! WHAT A SAD CHAPTER, EVEN I TEARED UP FROM IT! ONLY 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS LEFT! ISN'T IT SWEET AND SAD! REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE!**


	7. RIP

**Chapter 7 RIP**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, except for Susan….. note to you Susan, it's called a imagination! (but you obviously don't have one….) hope you like this chapter, probably not. It's not bad, it's just sad…. I have just prepared you**

Wally has been visiting everyday for the past week and arrived to take her hime, he saw her in the wheelchair and it was heart breaking but he got used to it and thought _"she'll be out of the wheelchair in 2 weeks and same thing for the brace for her ribs" _they had wheelchair races, pushed her as fast as he could, and eventually got in trouble everyday for disrupting the patients

But today she would finally go home in her wheelchair, her parents rented a special van for the wheelchair purposes and Wally helped her get in. She arrived at the tree house and once she went inside with Wally hand in hand everyone shouted "Kuki!" and ran to hug her

"okay girl, once as this little reunion is over your telling Abby the details about you and Wally!" Abby huddled over her

"me too!" hoagie said gleefully

"do you know how gay that sounds?" Abby gave him a are-you- gay look

"no" he was insulted

"so how was the hospital Kuki?" Nigel asked

"it was boring and the food was crappy until Wally came by to bring the fun and human food" she chuckled and he blushed

"are you okay?" Hoagie spoke up

"just this wheelchair for 2 more weeks and this brace for my ribs will be off in a week and the cast for my legs will come off in 2 weeks also! You guys wanna sign?" she asked holding muti-colored sharpies

"boy do I!" yelled Hoaige as he signed his name in sky blue and put a sandwich next to his name

Then Nigel signed in red and wrote "get well soon" and drew sunglasses that were poorly drawn so they looked like….. well, you get the picture

Abby wrote in a dark blue "love ya, sorry what happened" and drew a clown smiley face

Wally went on her other leg and signed in orange "love you my little miracle!" he wrote it so big that it covered half the cast

"oh Wally, you might want to write bigger they cant see it in Australia!" Kuki joked but Wally didn't get it "of course they cant see it, they're in Australia"

They all groaned then Abby asked "aww that's so sweet but what do you mean by your little miracle?"

"oh, doctors said people in her kind of condition don't live to tell what happened and said it was a miracle that she's alive so she's my little miracle" he blushed, the guys giggled and Abby just said "awww, if only you guys can be as sensitive as he is" she gave the guys a dirty look which shut them up

"I can be sensitive see? Aww that's so cute!" said Hoagie

"there's a difference between sensitive and gay…. That was a example" she chuckled and walked away, "wait! Ugh, I can never win…." And Nigel walked away with Hoagie

"thanks for being there for me in the hospital Wally, I don't know what I could've done without you" she smiled and they were about to kiss until Abby stole Kuki away

"tell me how you two got together, now!" and ran off to her room, she never went this fast with Wally and almost screamed because she went so fast "bye Walllyyyyy!" she yelled

He chuckled and went to the couch, wishing he could see her out of the cast and wheelchair soon. The weeks went by fast and eventually she got her rib brace and cast off and was able to walk again, but she went into depression mode again with the dark clothes and makeup

Wally saw this and said "okay, what's wrong?"

"it's the whole fight, I've been thinking about it….." she turned away

He took her by the shoulders "well don't, if you do then you'll think that your life sucks and it doesn't" he let go

"that's what it feels like….." and went of with the rest of her day with a dark cloud above her head

Wally watched her the whole day as well still having that dream in his mind, he couldn't get over it. Every time she went to her room he had to knock to see if she was okay and even checked her arm for cuts, and there were a few but not many from before

"Kuki look at this, this is not healthy. Do I have to tell this to your parents?" Wally threatened

"go ahead! See if I care, they already know!" she yelled back covering up her sleeve

"I just want this to stop" he calmed down

"well it will soon…." She said sternly and watched TV

Wally cuddled with her and kept on saying "you know how much I'd miss you if you left?"

She would just respond "yep"

The next day she went normal and happy again, she left to her house though

"Mushi, I want you to have all my rainbow monkey's" she opened the door to the excited but confused 4th grader

"really! Whyyyy?" she asked with a suspicious look

"think of it as uhhh….. early birthday present" Kuki thought quickly

"sounds good to me, thanks!" and she dove into the bundle of rainbow monkey's

She left happily to the tree house again "Abby, I want you to have all my makeup" and gave her a small full bin

"thanks but why? Don't you want it?" Abby tried to give it back but Kuki didn't allow it

"I think people should look on the inside instead of the outside" and ran to her room, bareness was all she saw…. Just a bed, a poster of some pop star, and her mirror

Kuki looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and lifted up her shirt and saw a giant scare and her tummy "couldn't they remove my fat!" she said angrily and thought of all the comments people made, her parents even thought of putting her on a diet!

Kuki slowly walked to her notepad and wrote a note, people didn't write a note for this occasion but thought that she wanted to be different, something she wasn't allowed to be in a while

Then walked to the TV room, and hugged and kissed Wally as many time and he blushed "what was that for?"

"because I love you" and she smiled

"ewww gross, get a room" Hoagie did a disgusted look and did a gagging motion

Kuk threw a pillow at him "shut up!" she said playfully and said "make something cool okay?"

"ummm okay?" he looked at her weird

"so Abby do you like the make up?"

"ya, it must've cost you a fortune!" Abby smiled thankful for the gift

"it's worth it, hope you like it!" Kuki turned to Nigel

"and you! tunr down the workaholic stuff, it's driving us crazy! But that's what we like best about you" Kuki smiled and skipped off

"okay? That was weird even for Kuki" Nigel said

Kuki skip slowed down and she walked and cried to her room and took out some rope from her drawer that she stole form Hoagie and pulled it apart to see if it would break, it didn't

"it'll have to do" she stood on her bed and made a big knot on the strongest part of the fan

She cried some more as she put it around her neck and tied, she made sure the note was noticeable. She has second thoughts about her future but thought _"what future? If you did then this all would stop but it won't….."_

She looked down to the floor, shuffled to the edge of her rainbow monkey bed and took a good look around of her bedroom and the picture she held in her hand of all 5 of them. She hugged it and cried really hard, but got used to it and wiped her tears and looked down. Soon, she eventually jumped…..

It's been minutes and no blasting rainbow monkey music or no cheeriness, just silence…. They all stopped talking and turned down the TV to hear Kuki giggling and normally they would but didn't

"Abby, check on Kuki will you? see if anything is wrong" said Nigel

"ugh…. Why does Abby have to do it?"

"because she might need advice and we're guys, don't make me make that a order" Nigel threatened

She agree because of the advice thing and walked to her room, "Kuki? Are you okay?" she knocked on the wood next to her curtain door

No reply…. "Kuki? You okay girl?" she knocked again, nothing but silence….

"if you don't answer me, then I'm coming in" she waited for a response but since she didn't get one she said "okay, you asked for it"

She went in and saw the most disturbing sight, Kuki hung herself…. She screamed in pure terror "AHHHH!" on the top of her lungs

She ran out to everyone crying like she ever has, "it's Kuki….. she-she-she" she stuttered but couldn't go on, so ran into Hoagie and he hugged her

He was confused and patter her back "it's okay, I bet it cant be that bad" he smiled, she looked up

"go look then!" she screamed and fell down crying some more

The guys ran there with Wally in front ,"_oh boy my little miracle, my dream better not come true"_

Nigel and Hoagie went in and just as Wally was about to go in Abby held him back and shook her head no, the guys came out in no time with tears in their eyes and horrified. Hoagie held on to Abby as she broke down again

Wally was now confused and decided to go in, he saw the sight and didn't have any words. He was angry now and screamed "don't just stand there you idiots! Call 911 for god's sake!"

They did and paramedics came quickly, once they left Wally was the one in the most tears. He couldn't stand that he could've done something but didn't, as she was looking down with his blurry water eyes he noticed a note in the corner

He called everyone in a shaky voice and read it all together, they could've sworn Kuki was reading it with them _"dear everyone, you might wonder why I killed myself…. I think it's a no brainer, I hated my life. I was teased constantly everywhere I go, even I fi go somewhere I can hear strangers talking about me. I hated it, my life seemed like hell, and my parents said I was fat and only going to get fatter if I don't do anything about it so I did….. I know they love me but they tell me everyday, I get the picture okay! Anyways, Wally…. Sorry I had to leave you, I love you I really do! It's just….. every time I see you I think I'm not good enough or why would you have a fat girlfriend like me?" I've always wanted to be Mrs. Kuki Beetles when I got older but that's not going to happen. Sorry I had to leave you all. Goodbye forever, Kuki"_

They slowly put it down, _"was this really happening?"_ they all thought. Wally sat there crying some more and shouted "why Kuki!" and ran out to the pier to sit down on the edge

He could've sworn he saw Kuki on the water smiling at him, but he shook it off. It got dark and decided to go home…..

The funeral was a closed casket and a very sad funeral. Teachers, relatives, students, and friends came to her funeral and everyone cried except Wally. Lots of her Japanese relatives came and grieved over their lost one but everyone was surprised how many from Japan flew in

Once they were outside for her burial it was raining but not pouring, everyone had black umbrellas and stayed for about a hour for her but the only person left once everyone was gone was Wally

He stared at her grave that read _"you shall not be forgotten, Kuki Sanban; June 18 1996 – May 1 2010; daughter, sister, friend"_ it felt like she wasn't dead, she was still alive with her happy gold lucky self skipping around and hugging him…. But she wasn't anymore

Wally put his hand on the big tomb stone and cried, he thought _"why Kuki? Why didn't I stop you from before? I love you, how can you just leave me?"_

He left a lucky penny on her grave and walked away crying, life would be so much different without her

**WAHHHHHH! Isn't that the saddest thing you have ever read! Don't worry this isn't the ending, if it was it would be a sucky ending! If you review then I will update soon, and trust me you want the next chapter to be up**


	8. Smoothie Girl

**Chapter 8 Smoothie Girl**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I noticed I made everyone cry last chapter, I HAVE SUCCEEDED ! as mean as that sounds that was my goal to have a tear jerker chapter. And because everyone said I need to update like now I decided to do so, enjoy this chapter!**

A year past and nobody was over the whole Kuki thing, especially Wally. He became to be separated from the world, he always stayed in his room, only saw his friends once a month, and skipped school sometimes. People at school would make fun of Kuki even when she's dead, Wally would beat the stuffing out of them, so to get away from it all he decided to go downtown

Everyone was 15 but not Wally, he was still 14 and wouldn't turn 15 till July, and no one changed…. Except for Wally of course. Once he was downtown he walked around, he used to have this bad habit for stopping girls who had long black hair, and had a green shirt on and see if they were Kuki, he got over it though. He didn't know why he went downtown, it's just every time he needed to get away he would just walk the streets and go to his favorite smoothie place, where he saw a familiar Japanese girl

He sat on a stool as she came up to him, she liked exactly like Kuki but he hair was up in a messy bun and she had a short sleeved green shirt under her smock, "what can I get you hun?" she asked

"ummm….. a strawberry smoothie" okay this was scary, she sounded like Kuki too! She was blending it "you don't look like someone who likes strawberry" she yelled over the noise of the blending

"no I'm not, I'm a blueberry person. Can you tell?" Wally was spooked

"ya, when you said strawberry you did a weird but funny face" she giggled

"oh, heh, ya it was my friends favorite smoothie before she…." He went quiet, she served it to him "you don't have to tell me" she smiled

He tried taking out money "it's on me, don't worry"

"thanks!" he started drinking it she spoke up though "why do you drink it though?"

"it reminds me of her, we used to come here when we were younger. It was a lot of fun" he stared out the window

Her watch went off, "break time, that's so sweet"

She made herself a strawberry smoothie as well and drank a lot of it, "so what's up with you and her? Did you have something going on?"

"isn't it your break?" he snapped

"sorry if you don't want to talk about it" she raised her hands in defense

"well…. We used to go out, as mushy as this sounds I always thought we would be together forever" he took a sip of the smoothie and had a weird face

"that's so cute! Are you sure you don't want a blueberry smoothie? I don't think she would mind" she offered, Wally was so sure it was her

"nah, I've never been this open to someone. I feel like I know you from somewhere, have you worked here before?" he questioned

"just started today" she smiled all cheery

"I can tell, this smoothie sucks" he said smiling and pointing to the smoothie

"oh sorry" she laughed

It was awkward as they both drank their smoothies until Wally spoke up "sorry if I ask but do you know a girl name Kuki Sanban?"

"nope" she didn't look at him, she kept her eyes on the floor. He gave a disappointing sigh, she looked at him with pity

"but if I did know her, she would probably would want you to stop suffering with that smoothie and get a blueberry one" she smiled

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" he threw it away with a basketball shot

"nice shot! Here, this you have to pay for though" she gave a smile that he knows he saw from somewhere

"fine…." He gave the money to her and he took a slip of his smoothie and felt like in heaven "finally! No more cruddy strawberry smoothies!" she giggled

Her stop watch went off and she groaned "ugh, break time is over" she moved slowly to the back of the counter

"sorry I took up your time" she smiled widely and said "that's okay!" and hugged him over the counter then she turned around to the blender

He smirked "ah new it was you Kuki, if you want to hide who you are you shouldn't give your famous hugs"

She froze and turned around, she opened her mouth but no words came out, his smirk turned into a frown "how? How are you even alive we saw you…." he stopped

"it's amazing what 2x4 technology can do, what who you buried was also part of the technology" she leaned over the counted

"why? Do you know how much we all missed you, I missed you!" he started to raise his voice

"chill Wally, I faked my death to get away from everything, my parents, the taunting, the laughing at me. I wanted it all to end, so I ran away and slept in a homeless center, took a job so I can eat, and went running everyday to lose weight" she showed her new stomach off, it looked like she lost some pounds

"so your not starving yourself? Cutting? No depression?" she shook her head no and smiled

"I'm all healthy, I just ran and lost 5 pounds! Who knew 5 pounds made a difference?" she said with a bigger smile

He ran behind the counter and picked her up into a hug and twirled her around "I missed you so much…. Don't ever do that again you got that?" he sniffled with a tear down his face, she started tearing up as well and shook her head

"well come on! We got to get you home! It's not like you packed any clothes!" he tugged her arm but she stopped

"I wanted to get away from it all Wally, I don't know how everyone will take it all…." She was scared

"they'll be happy, some kids will say your stupid for doing this but that wont stop you" he picked her up over her shoulder with her pounding his back

She laughed "put me down!" they all laughed and talked until her finally stopped and put her down in front of her house

"first your parents" he led her up there, she rang the doorbell and Mrs. Sanban answered "hel- KUKI!" she cried and called everyone and they also cried and hugged her. She explained what happened and why, and told them she would come back later she had to see her friends next. And even told her parents to take out the burial of the fake her and the tomb stone she had

Next they made their way to the tree house, once they were at the entrance they had a plan, Wally put his finger in front of his lips and made a "shhh" as he creaked the door, she quietly ran to her room as he slammed the door which surprised them all

"hey Wally, how you feeling?" asked Abby, they always asked that

"oh I'm feeling better" and laid down on the couch

Then Kuki entered "hey guys what's up?" she smiled

Everyone just stared at her, but they all screamed "KUKI!" and there was so much force from the group hug they all fell down

"down boys! Down!" Kuki yelled as like they were dogs

"sorry, it's just how! Why! We love you!" shouted Hoagie

She explained everything, Kuki is going to say the story over and over apparently. They all were so happy "don't ever do that again! Abby lost hope!" yelled Abby not letting go

"it's good to see you all, but I need to spend the day with my family. See you all tomorrow!" she waved goodbye "we better see you!" yelled Nigel

The rest of the night her family went out downtown to celebrate and the fanciest restaurant and she quit at her smoothie job, it was a good night. She couldn't wait till tomorrow with her friends

**Yay! Kuki's alive! Can you believe it? Don't you just love the suspense and what not? I will update soon because next chapter is the last one, woooo! thanks for reviewing everyone! and dont forget to vote, it's important!**


	9. You Wanna Go?

**Chapter 9 You Wanna Go?**

**Okay I'm so sorry this chapter is really short but I didn't really know how to end it so I just thought of something off the top of my head and just did this like 3 seconds ago! Anyways here's the last chapter! And thank you for reviewing everyone! (maybe next story I will name them)**

Kuki spent the whole day with the TND (teens next door) and they had  
the best time at Lime Rickys, the carnival, and at the toy store  
(where they eventually got thrown out because they were causing too  
much trouble)

Once they were thrown out they went back to Lime Ricky's for some sodas

"cheers to kuki for rising back from the dead!" Nigel said standing  
up, she giggled

They all said "here, here!" and Wally put his arm around kuki

"wait till I get my hands on Patton and butt, they'll pay!" said Wally  
as he clenched his fist

"who?" asked Abby

"fanny, that's what we call her since her name means butt" kuki  
giggled as she said it

Abby was laughing until she turned her head then frowned "speak of the  
devil..."

They all turned to see fanny hugging patrons arm and sat down right by  
them, then fanny saw kuki she smiled and ran up to them, Patton  
followed her "kuki? Kuki sanban? Your alive! I heard about it in  
school but i didn't think it was possible" she jumped up and down in  
excitement

"ya but almost died again thanks to you!" snapped Wally

"don't talk to her" yelled Patton

"you know what?" kuki stopped him before he did anything else. He  
slumped in his seat and mumbled "I'm sorry..."

"ya you better!" said Patton hugging his little but (lol XD)

"I got this Hun" she let go of him

"so what have you been up to?" fanny said cheerfully while tucking a  
stray hair behind her ear

"oh nothing much, just working non stop, sleeping in the gutter, and  
moving place to place you?" she mimicked fanny

"I'm just peachy!" she said mimicking her too, "I see you lost weight!  
Now you'll actually be a catch!" she smiled and giggled

"oh shut up fanny!" yelled Wally

"maybe you should can it before I do it for ya" said Patton

"no you shut up! Don't you see your girlfriend is being a bitch to our  
best friend!" yelled Abby as she got up

"I don't think so you ****" said Patton (sorry is too bad that I  
shouldn't say it)

"whoa, whoa, whoa! You do not call her a ****!" yelled hoagie as he got up

"he can call her whatever he wants you geek!" said fanny

"ya I'm a geek and I'm proud of it!" stated hoagie as he came up to  
Patton with his teeth gritted

"hoagie... Don't..." Abby pushed him back

"no, I'm going to beat the crap out of this guy! He's a jerk to you  
and our friends!" Wally came up with hoagie and pushed Patton out

"at least you have some sense Nigel" said Abby rubbing her temples

"are you kidding me! I'm just stuck between the chairs! Help?" he was  
stuck in the chairs apparently

"ugh..." kuki pushed the chair out of the way and Nigel ran out and  
then everyone followed him, once they were out they saw Wally kicking  
the crud out of Patton and hoagie punching him, Nigel ran in and  
helped out

"Patton!" fanny ran up to Patton and helped him up, but Wally took his  
collar making them eye to eye

"apologize to the girls now..." he hissed, Patton just spit at his  
face, which Wally kneeled him in the jewels and hoagie pulling down  
his pants

"power rangers! Hahaha!" they all laughed at patrons undies

"okay I'm sorry sorry sorry!" Patton cried as he was pushed to the  
ground, he scrambled up to meet fanny where she helped him limp to the  
car

They all cheered and yelled "woo!" or "never come back of face Wally  
again!" and they all went home

"hey hoagie... Thanks for everything, you didn't have to do  
that..." she blushed

"that's okay I-uh-um" she kissed his cheek

"Abby knows..." she smiled and held hands with him and they all  
were a couple except Nigel _"hey!"_ and lived with no more taunts (maybe  
a few but they faced the wrath of Wally and hoagie! And some Nigel...)

**thanks for reading everyone! Please vote on my next idea, it's tie breaker (again!) and I don't want to decided which one to do next because I don't know! Vote now, And review!**


End file.
